Before It's Too Late
by daffodilsandstarships
Summary: Jack and Gwen have gone to get takeout leaving Rex and Esther alone.


Gwen and Jack had gone. Rex and Esther were alone. Though neither one of them would admit it, they both liked it this way. Every time they were alone, Esther secretly hoped that Rex would make some profound confession. A confession that he loved her. There were time when Esther had thought about making the confession herself. Ever since Rex's accident she had been constantly telling herself that soon she would make it. The miracle could end at any time and what then? She didn't know if Rex was going to live after it did and if she never said anything then she would never forgive herself for it. Little did she know that Rex had been contemplating a similar idea. He knew that he loved Esther and wanted to tell her. Every time they were alone, he wanted to tell her. Every time he got a little bit closer but never said a word. It had all happened so suddenly. First he ended up in an accident that should have killed him then he found himself alive in hospital and then who was there? Esther. That was when he figured it out. That he might be in love with her. The more they had worked together in the past few days, the more it made him realize that he loved her. That he had loved her for a long time but had been denying it to himself.

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Esther finally spoke, "I still can't believe you almost died."

Rex got up from his perch on the window sill and came over to the chair next to Esther, "you keep saying that."

Esther blushed, looking down a bit, "It's just…." she started, unable to find the right words, "the thought of losing you…you've always been around and I just can't imagine going to work without you there."

"You'd be fine, you'd get used to it."

Esther looked back up at Rex, "you scared me Rex," she said, "I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. I thought I'd lost you and I didn't know if I could handle that."

Rex could hear the genuine fear in her tone. Was this a sign? Did she share his feelings? No, this was just Esther. This was just her way of showing that she cared about him as a friend. There was nothing to it...there couldn't be. "Well I'm alright, I'm alive, so you got nothing to worry about." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Esther's heart skipped a beat when he touched her. She could feel her pulse rising. Dammit, why did it do that? It wasn't like this was the first time they'd ever made any sort of contact. Yet somehow, this time, it was different. They were alone, there was something about this moment. "But what happens when the miracle ends?" Esther could feel tears welling up in her eyes. No, she wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to appear weak in front of Rex. Before she could comprehend what was happening, she felt herself being pulled into a tight hug. Her heart rate sped up even more. She wanted this moment to last forever, here, in Rex's arms.

Rex no longer cared if his feelings for Esther were showing, he refused to let his ego get in the way. He needed to show Esther that he was there for her. "Don't you worry about a thing." he said, "we don't know what's going to happen when miracle day ends. If it ever does end." The thought of the miracle ending scared him. He wasn't sure that he was ready to die. Not yet.

The uncertainty of the whole thing was killing Esther. Rex's words only made it worse. The more she was told not to worry, the more she worried. She couldn't hold back any longer, she had to say something but the words wouldn't come out. She was stuck there, speechless, arms wrapped around the man she loved. A tear fell down her cheek as a small wimper escaped her.

Rex noticed that Esther was crying. He broke away from the hug and looked her in the eye. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Esther wiped the now abundant tears from her eyes. She looked down at the floor, then back up at Rex. "I can't imagine living without you," she said, "Rex I…I love you."

Rex could not believe what he was hearing. Had she just said what he thought she had? She loved him? "Esther, I love you too."

Esther froze, wondering if she had heard him right. Was this a dream? No, no it was too real to be a dream. Rex loved her. He really loved her. A smile formed on Esther's face. Rex mirrored her expression. "I...I can't believe you…" Esther was lost for words, "I've wanted to tell you this for...for so long I just didn't think you…" She was interrupted by Rex's lips pressed against hers. Holy shit, this was real. For a second she didn't know what to do. She kissed back, intensifying that passion that already existed between them. Forget earlier, Esther wanted this moment to last forever but somehow it ended all too quickly. She found herself looking Rex right in they eyes. "I love you." It was all she could say, he mind had drawn a blank, all except for those three words, "I love you so much."

Rex had surprised even himself when he kissed Esther. He didn't regret a thing though. In that moment he was sure, more sure than he had ever been about anything, that this was the woman he loved. There was something so perfect about her, and the way she kissed. It was gentle yet full of emotion. It was genuine, real. Then the way she looked at him, her eyes wide, staring back at him. Just looking at her made his heart skip a beat and the way she said 'I love you' it was all he ever wanted to hear for the rest of his life. "You're the most beautiful, perfect woman ever, you know that?" he said.

"Well thanks for the compliment but I didn't realize that I was a woman."

Rex and Esther both turned their heads to see Jack and Gwen, back with boxes of take out.

"I wasn't talking to you world war two," Rex said.

Jack smirked back at Rex, with his signature smug look, "just letting you know we're home."

Rex scoffed at Jack's remark.

"You know it's about time you two got together," Gwen said, "it was so bloody obvious that there was something between the two of you, I was ready to try and convince Jack that we should lock you both up in a closet until you figured it out."

"Why do you think I suggested we go get take out?" Jack responded.

"So that's why you two left us alone so much?" Rex said, suddenly realizing that it all made sense.

Jack sat down and dug into his meal, "yup."

Esther couldn't help but smile. Leave it to Jack and Gwen to set them up.

"You're one sneaky bastard world war two."


End file.
